A very Dalton Wedding
by timelordangel
Summary: The group reunites once again for the wedding of two of their own. All the characters are property of the genious C.P. Coulter, and her wonderful fic Dalton!


A giant ball room with twinkling chandlers, a large stage coated with different instruments, white and black balloons scattered everywhere in lumps of three tied together with silver strands of ribbon, and a mountain of food on long white tables was set up for a wedding reception in New York. Groups of people stood talking around the room as more and more people entered from the two huge doors after the I do's.

A man with messy blond hair and gorgeous eyes walked into the room holding hands with the best man, a man with dark curly hair and shiny black-rimmed glasses. They both smiled at the décor and walked to a nearby table with two nearly-identical boys sitting at it, one with a lovely brunet holding on to his arm.

"Oh man, we haven't seen you guys in forever!" Reed gasped.

"Hi Dormouse, Shane!" Ethan grinned as he stood and lightly punched Reed in the shoulder.

"You still call me that?" He giggled as he rejoined hands with Shane.

"Always will." Evan stood as well, pulling up his girlfriend Brielle as well.

"I wonder if Wes and David are here?" The twins took in Shane's words and smiled wider.

"Let's go find out. Come on Brie!" He glanced over at the brown-eyed girl and realized he had forgotten to introduce her.

"Guys, this is Brielle, my fiancé!" Evan wrapped his arm around the blushing girl and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

They all said hello and introduced themselves as across the room a tall man with sad looking green eyes stood by the food table and scanned the room. He obviously found who or what he was looking for and strolled off towards the stage.

Among the crowd an odd-looking short blond-haired girl stood by her husband with a mass of untamable black hair and a soft smile on his face.

"Hard for anyone to feel sad here, dear, I don't think you will sense any bad vibes." She muttered.

"Somehow I do. But I think it's jealousy. You know what weddings can do to people." He smiled at her before looking across the room.

"No fricken' way!" He mumbled under his breath. "Mindy, look! It's my old house mates from high school! The twins and everything!" He grabbed his girl's hand before pulling her over.

"Guys! Long time no see!" Dwight laughed as he put his hands on Ethan's shoulder.

"It's been almost five years since we graduated!" Shane hugged an unwilling Dwight. "I can't believe you all are here!"

"We were so happy when we got the invite!" Reed nodded towards his boyfriend.

"So were we, I was beginning to wonder what happened to them, you know, after they moved here!" One twin chirruped.

"I was actually beginning to worry!" The other joined in.

"So, this your girlfriend?" Dwight looked at the shy girl.

"Fiancé, actually!" Evan smiled.

"My name is Brielle." She almost whispered as she held out a hand for Dwight.

"How on Earth," Dwight smiled as he shook it, "You are opposites!"

" I guess I need someone shy to mellow me out." Evan touched noses with his now furiously blushing fiancé. Ethan pretended to gag, but Dwight could sense he was incredibly happy for his brother.

"And she doesn't mind me hanging around either, so she's a keeper!" Ethan laughed.

"Wow, she must really like you!" Shane winked at the girl before turning to Evan.

Evan looked at the two boy's interlocked hands.

"Five years, still together?" Evan said in a more serious tone.

"Best five years of my life." Reed said bluntly as Reed blushed.

Everyone just stood grinning at their past friends before Brie spoke up.

"Are you two married?" Reed and Shane tightened their grips on each other's hands at this.

"No, but we will be someday." Reed said very quietly.

"Speaking of marring," Dwight grinned, "Where are the two lovebirds?"

And everyone immediately spotted the two in question by the stage, swarmed by people handing them wrapped boxes and bidding them good luck. The group herded over to them.

Logan saw a large group of twenty-something year old men walking towards the newly-weds and recognized them from his old high school.

"Don't look now, but there's Logan!" Reed mumbled into Shane's shoulder. Shane cursed and tapped the twins on the shoulder. As two identical striking blue eyes glanced back at him, the curly-haired boy nodded towards Logan.

"He looks lonely." Ethan sighed, clearly feeling lonely himself after his brother found love.

"Let's leave him alone for now, I'm not feeling too great vibes coming off him." Dwight grimaced and steered his girl away from the sight of the green-eyed Logan sitting in the corner of the room.

"Still at it?" Evan laughed.

"Professor for the sciences at Harvard University, she teaches French." Dwight swelled with pride as he nodded towards his wife.

"Awesome." The twins said together.

"How long have you been together?" Reed asked as the group neared the just-wed couple.

"Two years, got married five months ago." Mindy answered.

"Congrats guys!" One twin said as the other said, "Sweet! Why did you not tell us?"

"Oh it was a quiet thing. And, not saying you guys didn't leave an impression, but I really haven't had much time to remissness over my high school days or my high school friends! In fact, I had to make a few sacrifices just to fly to New York for this wedding!"

The other people were impressed by Dwight's success. They never thought he would have married first, or be teaching at a wonderful university, and to tell you the truth, they were a bit jealous.

"I agree!" David said as he and Wes walked up.

"David, Wes!" Both twins yelled as they hugged the two friends.

"Hey guys!" Shane and Reed clapped them on the shoulders and informed them of what everyone had been up to in the past five years.

"What has become of you two?" Brielle asked the two.

"I have stayed single, but only to focus on my work for the marine unit down in Florida. It pays well and I love my job." Wes sounded so sure of himself.

"I'm having a hard time without Katherine. I guess I have published a few of my works online." David almost mumbled. Reed put a hand on David's shoulder. They had all received the call when Katherine passed away three years ago. It had hurt them as much as it hurt David at the time.

They let the sad matter drop and turned to see the mob around the star couple die down. "Come on, let's go congratulate them!" Shane said as he attempted to break through the line of people waiting.

Kurt Hummel looked up from the rainbow-colored box he was holding and came face to face with a very happy Shane Anderson.

"Oh my God! Shane!" Kurt squeaked, and after placing the box on the stage behind him, hugging the dark-haired boy.

"Kurt!" Shane laughed as he saw his brother standing there.

"We were right beside each other, but I didn't even get to say hi! I was so nervous!" Kurt laughed and released Shane.

"Well, make room for the rest of us!"

"The rest of wh-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence as he saw Reed, Dwight, Sarah, Wes, david, the twins, and Brielle. "Blaine! They all made it!" Kurt was estatic that the ex-warblers and friends had all made it.

"Hey guys! Did you like the ceremony?" Blaine grinned as he pulled Dwight into a hug.

_What is with these guys and hugging? _Dwight thought as he let go and retreated to his Wife.

"Oh it was so beautiful! I'm so happy for you guys!" The tall Burnett almost squealed.

Kurt looked at her with a confused expression and turned to his husband. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm Brielle. Evan's fiancé."

Kurt's mouth flew open in surprise at her words and turned to Evan.

"Evan! When, what, why didn't you tell us? Kurt sputtered at the grinning twin.

"She beat me to it!" He smiled as he pulled his girl into his arms. Ethan frowned slightly. Kurt then turned to him, however, and the smile reappeared.

"Ethan! How are you?"

"Oh same old same old!" He laughed half-heartedly. "Don't really have to work that much, you know. Been exploring Europe for the past year. Got back in January."

"Wow, and it's only May!" Kurt smiled and turned to Brie and Evan. "You guys go with him?"

"Spend four months away from my twin? Heck no! Of course!" Evan chuckled as he smacked his brother playfully on the back.

"It was beautiful!" Brielle said, her voice so soft and delicate Kurt was shocked she could put up with the twos' insanity.

"Sounds beautiful" Blaine said, throwing an arm around Kurt.

"Did you guys see Logan yet?" Dwight said as Kurt looked at him. Blaine's smile turned down a bit.

"He made it? That's good. I kinda hoped he would be able to make it, but I was a little worried when I sent the invite. " Kurt played with a loose string on his tuxedo.

"Well, I have to head back early for an art show, so let's go eat!" Reed announced.

"Oh, an art show?" Blaine looked at the boy.

"Yeah… I have a few things in galleries, and they wanted to see a few more. Some earth day stuff I 'suppose."

He put his head down shyly and Shane put his arm around his shoulder. He still, however, managed to trip and almost crash into the drink table on the way to the food. Shane stopped him from falling though.

After the group ate and they watched Blaine shove lemon cake into Kurt's face, and Kurt neatly put some in Blaine's mouth, they all stood and walked the two towards the stage again to prepare for the first dance.

"Relax, sweetie. It will be fun." Blaine soothed Kurt as they stepped up on stage.

The friends all stepped back and the lights lowered; revealing white Christmas lights draped over every wooden beam in the ceiling and lining the tables, walkways, and coating the stage. It was gorgeous.

Softly the music starting playing, and everyone in the crowd grew silent as Blaine reached out a hand to Kurt. The taller boy blushed but took it.

_From this moment_

_Life has begun_

_From this moment_

_You are the one_

_Right beside you, is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love, I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

Kurt paused mid-step and reached his hand out to Blaine, who grabbed it like his life depended on it, and twirled around on the stage. Someone, probably Shane, whistled from the crowd

_I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true_

_Because of you_

_From this moment_

_As long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

Blaine whispered the last line in Kurt's ear, successfully making the latter blush from his hairline to his neck, and a shiver run down his spine.

Blaine sung along with the next line, happy when his voice made Kurt giggle, and the audience make a collective "AWW"

_There is nothing_

_I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_Ohhh_

_Kurt kissed Blaine when the lyrics quit for a minute_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayer from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true_

_Because of you_

_From this moment_

_As long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you_

_As long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Kurt and Blaine pulled in for a kiss as the music stopped and they stopped dancing. Behind Kurt's head, Blaine's arm made a gesture for something to be brought to him. The pre-informed person quickly brought out a microphone and handed it to Blaine.

The music made a dramatic change, and Blaine pulled away from Kurt with a sly grin. Kurt's eyes hit the mic in Blaine's hand, and his eyes grew wide with realization. The lights in the room started blinking, and a disco ball dropped down.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Before you met me, I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine!_

Blaine was singing directly to Kurt, the guests going wild with happy yells and whistles.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I_

_We'll be young forever!_

Kurt grinned and danced around Blaine. Blaine then turned around and pointed a finger right at Kurt as he sung,

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch and baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back!_

_Don't ever look back!_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

The music stopped suddenly as Blaine turned to a very confused Kurt.

" I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete!" Blaine said while staring into Kurt's eyes.

Before anything else was said, the music turned right back on. The crowd went wild.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now_

_Baby I believe, so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

And as if on cue, Kurt's heart began beating faster as he smiled widely at his singing husband.

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_Tonight, tonight,_

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on!_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch and baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back!_

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_The music quit for the last lines._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight!_

Kurt blushed to his toes as Blaine finished with a smile so wide he couldn't keep his mouth closed.

He walked over and hugged Kurt. Beneath all the applause and cheering, Blaine heard Kurt whisper, "Blaine! If they don't know our history, that song is really not good!"

"But you know it's true!" Blaine whispered with a suggestive smirk at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

As the song ended and people came up to them to complement Blaine's vocal ability and congratulate the two, Kurt cleared his throat to make a speach.

"Excuse me, everyone." Kurt said into the microphone from the stage.

Blaine stepped back up beside him as the room grew quite.

"Thank you. Now, as you know, he sung that song to me the first time we met. So, it was really special to me to hear him singing it again so many years later on our wedding day. I can't believe it has been over six years since we met. You make me so happy, and I couldn't ask for someone better to grow old with. You are truly the person who saved me from the darkest place I have ever been, and the person I want to wake up every day next to. I love you Blaine Anderson." Blaine felt a little choked up as he stood up to the microphone.

He cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice. He pulled out a small post-it, and Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt, I was yours the second you stopped me on those stairs. I dreamt about your eyes and annoyed my house-mates to death with detailed descriptions of your face. (Chuckles came from the group of friends sitting by the stage) I didn't realize at the time I needed you, but over the years it has dawned on me that I need you like a drug, when I'm without you I miss everything about you; your smile, your laugh, the way you blush like crazy, like that, (he pointed to a very red Kurt) whenever I tell you that you look amazing or kiss you on the nose, and even how you always cross your legs when you sit down. I love how in our new house your favorite part is the kitchen, and I can always picture you baking or cooking there, maybe teaching our future children how to cook, and it makes me smile. Everything about you makes me smile, Kurt! (He had looked away from the post-it and was now speaking to a very teary-eyed Kurt) I never, ever, want to have to face a day without you as long as I live! You are the thunder to my lightning, the lyrics to my music, the Piglet to my Pooh, the Toto to my Dorothy, you are my all and my everything Kurt, and I love you so much." Blaine looking lovingly at his husband, but Kurt was too moved to say anything.

Back at the large table Evan put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you crying?" He whispered

"No, I just have something.." he gave up as Evan looked away grinning. Brielle and Sarah were practically sobbing beside one another, and Dwight had glassy-eyes as he looked up at the boys.

Reed felt his heart swell even more when Shane whispered into his ear, "That will be us soon." And he happily nodded his head.

David had tears streaming down his face, and Wes couldn't help but feel he was remembering his girlfriend.

Logan sat on the edge of his seat with a sad smile. He finally got up and walked over the other table.

"Can I sit here?" He watched as eight pairs of eyes looked up. They all nodded and Logan took the last chair.

Back up on the stage Kurt and Blaine were hugging and crying and mumbling into each other's shoulders.

"I love you so much!"

"I will never leave you!"

"I will never want anyone but you!"

"Me either!'

"You smell awesome!"

They both started cry-laughing at the last remark from Blaine.

Blaine hopped off the stage and watched as people formed a path for them to the door. He held out a hand for Kurt, and then helped him down. The linked arms and began walking down the path, flinching and laughing at the shower of rice.

They passed all their friend's on the right, even Logan, and smiled as they wished them a happy life. When Kurt and Blaine reached the door, Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, and Blaine did the same to Kurt's. They waved goodbye, and walked five feet to the BMW parked outside and decorated with whipped cream and flowers, three shoes tied to the bumper. Kurt laughed with Blaine when they saw the car.

"Do you want to drive?" Kurt whispered before giggling uncontrollably.

"Sure thing, my husband!" Blaine announced before opening the passenger door and bowing to Kurt.

He then walked around to the driver's side and slid in. He opened the sunroof and stuck his hand out, Kurt did the same.

The drove away as cheers and hollers rang out from the hall.

"We did it!" Blaine grinned as he reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"And we couldn't be happier." Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine's.

"Yep, I think I'm the luckiest guy on Earth."

"And I think I have rice in my hair!"

The two lovebirds laughed and laughed as they drove away into the sunset.


End file.
